1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental implants and, more particularly, to a dental implant delivery system that includes a threaded implant body with a pre-attached healing cap, which are packaged in a sterile vial, and can be quickly and safely placed into the jaw as a single unit.
2. Related Art
Dental implants are placed in the jaw to provide support for a dental restoration, fixed bridge or removable partial denture. Dental implants provide good chewing function and also improve the patient""s cosmetic appearance thereby allowing the patient to smile, speak, and interact with others with greater confidence.
One type of dental implant widely used in the industry is typically referred to as a xe2x80x9cthreadedxe2x80x9d implant. Threaded implants have an externally threaded body portion which is screwed into a pre-drilled hole (i.e. an osteotomy) in the patient""s upper or lower jawbone. Typically, the threaded implant body is formed with a central threaded socket accessible through the overlying gum tissue for receiving and supporting one or more dental attachments or components. Types of attachments and components that are received by the central socket include healing caps, impression copings and abutments. In turn, some of these attachments and components are useful to fabricate and/or support the prosthodontic restoration.
Dental implants are typically packaged as an assembly including all the tools necessary for the insertion of the implant into an osteotomy formed in the jaw. A typical threaded implant assembly includes a threaded implant body, an implant carrier, an insertion post, a coupling screw and a healing cap. Conventionally, these components are sterilized, pre-assembled and packaged in a sterile vial. The implant carrier, insertion post, and coupling screw are tools which are used during the insertion of the implant body. Typically, the implant carrier, insertion post, coupling screw and vial are discarded after the implant body has been inserted into the osteotomy. The healing cap seals and protects the central socket of the implant body during the initial healing period, and then is discarded.
During the insertion of a conventional threaded implant, the insertion post is mechanically coupled to the top of the implant body by a coupling screw which traverses a central through-cavity in the insertion post and is threaded into the central threaded socket in the implant body. Typically, the bottom end of the insertion post is formed with a hexagonal cavity that irrotationally mates with a corresponding hexagonal protrusion formed on the top of the implant body thereby preventing any relative rotation between the insertion post and implant body while coupled.
An implant carrier is releasably coupled to the top of the insertion post and provides the dental practitioner with a means to grip and manipulate the assembly during the initial implantation procedure. Typically, the implant carrier is formed with a generally hexagonal internal passage at its bottom end which mates with a generally hexagonal outer surface near the top of the insertion post. The dental practitioner uses the implant carrier to manipulate the implant body into the proper location within the jawbone. Torque is applied to the implant carrier which is transferred, via the insertion post, to the threaded implant body.
In use, the first step of a typical implantation procedure involves making an incision in the patient""s gum tissue. A portion of the gum tissue is then folded back and an osteotomy is drilled in the jawbone. The diameter of the osteotomy is equal to or slightly smaller than the diameter of the implant body. The implant carrier is then used to transport the threaded implant assembly to the surgical site. The implant carrier is gripped by the practitioner and is used to manipulate the implant body into the correct position and then to partially screw the threaded implant body into the osteotomy.
Once the implant body has been initially placed in the osteotomy and tightened manually, the implant carrier is decoupled from the insertion post and is removed from the surgical site. If necessary, a suitable wrench or dental hand piece is then used to engage the insertion post and drive the implant to its final depth within the osteotomy. The coupling screw is then removed and the insertion post is decoupled from the implant body leaving only the implant body in the patient""s mouth.
The healing cap is housed in a cavity formed in the top of the implant carrier where it is contained by a paper barrier until needed. At this point, the healing cap is removed from the implant carrier and is threaded into the central socket of the implant body. Typically, a tool with a hexagonal tip is inserted into a corresponding mating hexagonal recess located in the top center of the healing cap and is used to apply torque to tighten the healing cap. The healing cap protects the implant socket against bone or tissue ingrowth during the initial healing period, and also prevents the entry of bacteria or other contaminants into the central socket of the implant body.
The insertion of the implant body and healing cap is then followed by an initial healing period in which the bone is allowed to surround and retain the implant (i.e. xe2x80x9cosseointegratexe2x80x9d with the implant) and the gum tissue is allowed to heal over the implant body and healing cap. For implants placed in the mandible, healing typically requires about three months; for implants in the maxilla, the healing period typically requires about six months.
After the implant body has sufficiently osseointegrated with the jawbone, the gum tissue is re-opened by making an incision and the gum tissue is folded back to expose the healing cap. A hexagonal tool is inserted into the recess in the top of the healing cap and torque is applied to rotate the healing cap out of the implant socket and to remove it from the implant body. During this step of the procedure, great care must be used to remove the healing cap without disturbing the position of the implant body. Any disturbance of the implant body during the removal of the healing cap could damage the osseointegration between the implant body and the jawbone. Damage to the osseointegration is very undesirable and could endanger the entire restoration process by destabilizing the implant. In addition, any movement of the implant body could result in gaps or spaces between the implant body and jawbone which could in turn lead to infection by bacteria and/or other contaminants.
After the healing cap has been unscrewed and removed from the patient""s mouth, a suitable healing abutment is inserted into the central socket. The healing abutment extends through the gum tissue overlying the implant site. A second healing period then ensues in which the gum tissue is allowed to heal around the post-osseointegration healing abutment. Typically, this second healing period lasts from four to eight weeks.
After the second healing period has ended, the healing abutment is removed from the implant body. Typically, an impression is taken of the patient""s mouth to fabricate a prosthesis or dental restoration. An abutment supporting the final restoration is then attached to the implant body. Lastly, the restoration is cemented or screwed to the abutment and/or implant body to complete the placement of the prosthodontic restoration in the patient""s mouth.
The procedure described above for installing a threaded dental implant is commonly used by dental practitioners. However, this procedure suffers from several significant shortcomings. For example, the dental practitioner may choose to attach a wrench or dental hand piece to the threaded implant assembly before transporting the assembly to the surgical site. The dental practitioner may choose to modify the procedure in this manner because it can be difficult to attach the wrench or dental hand piece to the implant assembly inside the patient""s mouth. This modification requires the dental practitioner to remove the implant carrier from the implant assembly by griping the implant assembly with one hand and pulling the implant carrier away from the implant assembly with the other hand. Typically, the wrench or dental hand piece is then attached to the implant assembly by griping the implant assembly with one hand while pushing the wrench or hand piece towards the dental assembly with the other hand. This procedure is undesirable for several reasons. For example, touching the implant assembly can damage and/or contaminate the assembly. This procedure also requires the additional step of removing the implant carrier from the implant assembly.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved means for placing a threaded dental implant and healing cap into an osteotomy in a more efficient and safe manner than has heretofore been available with conventional methods.
Accordingly, an aspect of the present invention includes a method for inserting a dental implant comprising drilling a hole in the jawbone below the gums, removing a top portion of a package, securing a tool to the implant while the dental implant is supported by a remaining portion of the package, removing the dental implant from the remaining portion of the package, transporting the dental implant to the hole in the jawbone, applying torque to the dental implant via the tool, and disengaging the tool from the dental implant.
Another aspect of the present invention is a package for storing a dental implant assembly in a sterile environment. The package comprises a first portion and a second portion that is attached to the first portion. The dental implant assembly includes at least a dental implant and an adapter that is secured to the dental implant. The package is configured such that when the first portion is separated from the second portion an upper portion of the adapter is exposed while the dental implant remains contained within the second portion.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a dental implant delivery system to be used in implanting a dental implant within an osteotomy formed in a jawbone. The system comprises a dental implant having a top end and a bottom end. The bottom end is insertable into the osteotomy. The dental implant also includes a threaded central socket extending from the top end toward the bottom end. The socket is open at the top end of the dental implant. The system also includes a healing cap having a top and a bottom and a central bore extending therethrough. The healing cap is sized and shaped so as to sealingly engage the top end of the dental implant to substantially prevent bacteria or debris from entering the central socket during an initial healing period. The healing cap further comprises a first connector for receiving a torque drive adapter. The torque drive adapter has a top end and a bottom end. The bottom end of the adapter is formed with a second connector which is engageable with the first connector in the top of the cap for engaging and applying torque to the cap to thread the dental implant into the hole formed in the jaw bone. The top end of the dental implant and/or the bottom of the healing cap further having a rotational lock to prevent relative rotation of the healing cap and the dental implant when the healing cap is engaged with the dental implant. A coupling screw has a head seated against the top of the healing cap and a shaft extending through the central bore in the healing cap and threading into the threaded socket in the dental implant. The coupling screw securely couples the healing cap to the implant body. The system also includes a package that includes a top piece and a bottom piece. The dental implant, the healing cap, the coupling screw, and the torque driver adapter are pre-assembled and packaged and supported in the package such that when the top piece is removed the top end of the torque driver adapter is exposed.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed herein.